Many scaffolding systems are known and these systems all include guard rail posts which extend generally vertically from the scaffolding system and receive and engage rail members to provide a safety barrier. Typically, the guard rail posts are of a tubular upright and include, at three or four axial locations, a securing arrangement for engaging a rail or brace member. These prior art structures are quite complicated due to the number of fastening points and are also prone to damage during handling of the system.
There remains a need to provide a simplified system where the guard rail post is capable of receiving and engaging various rail members conveniently with reduced or without manual manipulation.